


Mondays

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: Everyone has been worried about Gibbs diet for years. Now its Jack's turnA little bit of silliness I thought I had already posted
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Mondays

**Mondays**

“What is this?” Asked Gibbs. He looked at the plate in front of him in dismay.

“It’s quorn. It’s a meat substitute made from mushrooms. Try it, you'll like it.” said Jack cheerfully.

He poked tentatively at the fake burger with his knife, convinced it would poke him back somehow.

“I don’t like it,” he grumbled.

“How do you know, you haven’t tried it yet?” Jack replied trying not to sound like her mother.

Gibbs stared at her across the table. A hard stare. The kind of stare that would have bad guys of all kinds crumbling to the floor and begging for mercy. She ignored him completely, enjoying her meal. Gibbs stared at the plate. It stared back. No matter how hard he tried it refused to turn into a steak.

“When I was a little kid,” he said, “my Mom taught me to eat what was put in front of me and be grateful.” He lifted things with his knife as if investigating a crime scene. This bit was called ‘salad' if his memory served him correctly. “I’m not sure I can do that on this occasion.” He folded his arms defiantly. “Why are we having this anyway?"

“It Meat-free Monday.” Jack informed him cheerfully.

“I’m sorry, what? What the hell is that?”

“One day a week we are going to be vegetarians. No meat, poultry or fish. Eggs and cheese are okay – unless we go vegan later on.” Still far too cheerfully. She had made a decision. Now, she just had to sell it to him.

“Vegan?!” Now that was taking it too far! He felt the blood drain from his face at the merest thought. “What’s this all about? What have I done? It must have been bad. Can I just apologise and we can go back to real food.”

“No you can't. It’s only one meal a week.” She laughed. “Ducky and Jimmy both want you to eat a healthier diet. They've been trying for years. They enlisted my help.” She took his hand across the table. “I want to share a long and grumpy retirement with you and if innocent vegetables must be sacrificed to ensure that happens, then so be it. Ellie suggested this and it sounded like a good idea so, Meat-free Mondays are a thing from now on.”

“Bishop! I should have known.” He grumbled as he reached for the ketchup.

☆☆☆

The following week ...

“Tobias, pull in here quick.” Gibbs grabbed desperately at Fornell’s arm as he drove. The sudden movement from the passenger seat made Fornell anxious. Was Gibbs okay? Was it his heart? He pulled quickly into the Beltway Burger parking lot.

“Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?” asked Fornell, his face a picture of concern.

“No, no its nothing like that,” said Gibbs shaking his head.

"Well what d’you grab me like that for?” Tobias complained. “I thought you were having a damn heart attack. I nearly crashed the car.”

“No - it’s worse than that,” Gibbs explained with an expression that wavered between horror and lost hope. " ... It’s Meat-free Monday." He grabbed Fornell’s arm again. This time with both hands. A pleading look in his eyes. “You have to help me, Tobias!”

\---

They quickly reached the head of the queue as Gibbs ordered an array of items from the menu. “But wont you have dinner waiting for you when you get home?” Tobias asked. Gibbs looked up sadly at his friend.

“It’s quiche.”

Fornell looked at Gibbs in pity. “Oh you poor soul.” He turned back to the young lady at the counter. “Better make that a double, my Dear.”


End file.
